Breakups, Bars, and One-Night Stands
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU. Yzak decides to get drunk after a bad breakup. Kind of- somewhat my contribution for the Holidays? Happy New Year, folks. :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Summary:** AU. Yzak decides to get drunk after a bad breakup. Kind of- somewhat my contribution for the Holidays? Happy New Year, folks. :)

**Warning: **May contain prev-ness, stupidity, swearing etc etc...

Apologize for the bad grammar.

**Breakups, Bars, and One-Night Stands**

* * *

A pair of Eileen Canaver stilettos clicked urgently but gracefully across the marble floor of the 4-star luxury hotel lobby. The swaying of hips perfectly matched the rhythm of the beat. Men would turn and stare as the young woman raced to get to the reception and then the elevator, but once the clicking stopped men went back to their business in a daze wondering who the attractive woman was.

_Oh God, Oh God. _Flay hoped frantically to herself that she wasn't too late. Dearka did call her at a bad hour. And then there was the fact that this was her first time coming here, and there's that awful luck that her cab got lost on the way, and then there was that Holiday traffic, so technically it wasn't her fault at all.

Okay, so maybe she took a little time re-touching her hair and make-up in spite the emergency, but no one needed to know about that. She desperately hoped that Yzak wasn't stupid enough to hurl himself into a one-night stand just because he was miserable and drunk.

Flay pushed the top floor button again frantically, thinking that it would somehow make the elevator go faster. Her heel tapped impatiently while her hand played with the stray strands of her red chignon-ed hair.

When the elevator doors opened Flay rushed out, practically running down towards the bar. She shoved people out of the way, not even bothering to hear their shouts of protests.

Then she found him just in time to see him with his tie loose and his shirt slightly unbottoned at the neck, and in a middle of a conversation with a blonde bombshell who was babbling about how terrible her life was and growing undeniably confident and touchy after their knees had seemingly bumped a few times.

"Yzak! You stay away from that woman!" Flay demanded, breathing heavily.

Suddenly there was a shift big enough in the crowd to her attention. Strangers that had been previously minding their own business had surprised looks on their faces as they halted for a moment.

Yzak went from frowning to looking confused like the idiot he currently was as she plunged in-between him and his new drink-buddy.

Break-ups, bars, and one-night stands.

Flay had expected this would happen because it had become the awful cliché now a days. Her friend Luna got into a one-night stand once then regretted it. Sai, another friend for example, who got into drunken fiasco after a bad break-up also, end-up consumed with regret for weeks. He beat himself up emotionally, apologized to everyone involved in the event, quit drinking for three months, and tried to do his penance for one embarrassing moment that he couldn't take back. Similar story goes on. All nothing but worries, headaches, and drama.

So Flay didn't care if this hot blonde's puppy died, or whatever the hell she'd been babbling about. She especially didn't welcome her half flirting with her good friend.

_All in all Yzak Joule was not leaving this bar with some fling! Period._

Flay looked to the pretty blonde and smiled. "Hi, I'm sorry, I like to think I'm not this rude to people, but see my friend here... Well, he's not interested whether sober or drunk, so why don't you take that pretty little tush of yours and move it somewhere else, hmm?"

"Who the fu-" The woman frowned when Flay commented this. Her face twisted into a look of offense at first before she instantaneously gave up, got up off the stool, grabbed her wine glass off the counter and turned away.

Flay placed her purse on the counter and turned to the man she came there for. Bright blue eyes glanced at her, then looked away, there was red around the edges that spoke of a lot of crying recently. It was difficult to see Yzak, someone who's usually so loud, outgoing, and brash, come into a bar alone with tears barely wiped from his eyes.

Flay sat at the bar and hesitated for a moment. "Hey... You okay? Dearka's gone for the Holidays so...-"

Wasting no movement in his work, the bartender served Yzak what seemed like another straight shot of vodka after spotting his fifth empty glass. Yzak almost smiled when he took the drink from the bar and drank it down without delay. Flay raised her eyebrows at this, and shot a glare at the worker that screamed: _What the hell!?_

"Well... the guy said he wanted to drink himself senseless and to keep it coming," the bartender guilty shrugged. Flay frowned.

"Well, stop it! He's only drinking water from now on."

"Okay," the bartender shrugged again, turning his attention back to his other customers, but not before picking up a glass from where it had been left by an earlier customer and placed it in a tub behind the counter to take back later.

"I hate my life." After the drink, Yzak lingered at the tiny glass in his hand. "Me. Dumped. After three fucking years. For her best friend!"

Flay followed Yzak's eyes and thought about Shiho. The girl that had just destroyed the perfect little world he had been in. Flay knew Yzak had known they were growing apart for sometime, but it was terribly depressing that he hadn't been the one to get up the courage to say it. He was wholly dedicated to his law internship during the week and much of the weekend, and that hadn't left enough time for the immense amount of closeness that he and Shiho's relationship needed, that Shiho had wanted. The problem persists due to Shiho being rather proud and stoic while it's not in Yzak's nature to take breaks from work. Employers have to throw him out sometimes.

"Well... I'm sure he wasn't as great a person as you are."

"She." Yzak said staring at the ice bead on the counter.

"Oh..." Flay said vaguely. _Dearka hadn't mentioned that part... "I see..."_

"Isn't it insane?" Yzak laughed, a high pitched, forced sound, and then sighed. Hastily, ever so hastily he added in, "Girls are nothing but trouble!"

Flay cringed slightly at Yzak's foolishness. She knew he hadn't meant that. He was merely drunk and spurting nonsense.

"Now that's something any man will drink to!" The gentleman on the next seat slid a drink in front of Yzak. He was a large middle-aged-looking man with thick taupe hair tied back, a good amount of it trying to escape, and his pale tan face seemed tired, just short of falling ill. But he smiled, some of his own depression leaving. "It's on me. You sound like you really need it."

And as quick as that, Yzak took another swig before Flay could do anything about it. He didn't even show any emotion from the drink. Flay was appalled. This was getting out of hand.

"I'm Yzak by the way."

"Ledonir."

"Thanks for the drink, Ledonir," Yzak paused for a moment. "I really don't know what I did wrong with her you know?"

"Maybe she didn't love you. You could have done everything right just with the wrong person."

"You think? Well, that's fucked up. I know I'm no Casanova but at least I care enough to commit!" He snorted, angrily tossing this velvet box to the far side of the room- something no one knew he'd been keeping in his slacks.

The box actually hit the back of a person's head, knocking off the man's taupe.

"Hey, who fucking threw that!?"

No one answered him so the balding man never found out.

"Oh, nice one," it was the stranger to Flay's right who snickered this time. He was also intoxicated. "I like this kid! Bartender, give him another drink on me!"

"For the love of God, stop giving him free alcohol! He's drunk enough as it is!" Flay jumped and screeched, throwing her focus left and right- in the direction of all four miserable patrons sharing the bar table before turning her attention to the flushed faced Yzak once more. "We're leaving!"

Flay began by grabbing the male by the arm and directing them both around.

"Hey Yzak, what happened to girls being nothing but trouble?"

"Yeah, you're not just going to let that chick dictate what you can and can not do now, are you?"

"We're all men here. Plus, that babe chatting you up awhile ago is way hotter than this one."

Yzak paused because Flay stopped.

"Er, Flay?" He asked her quietly.

"What?" The female replied, a wince forming on her face and lips pressing together disdainfully. Trying not to take too much offense, but seeing as no one attempted to stop her, Flay shifted her attention to the bar once more to observe the group there. "So, you all think you're big tough men." She pointed out.

Facing Flay again, the men gave a blank stare for too long a moment and swallowed their words. There was a stubborn set to her jaw, which told any onlooker that this was a female not meant to be reckoned with, despite the soft eye-catching features and long red hair.

What exactly was she going to do to them!?

00000

A couple of hours later.

Tired as she maybe, Flay moved across the hall slowly and steadily, steering Yzak, towards the entrance of his suite with half of his weight supported by her shoulders. She made him lean against the wall outside his door as they got there.

"Men." Flay huffed and casually nipped Yzak's wallet off his own pants pocket so to gain access to his key card. "Why do they have to be such jerks when they want to?"

"And you made them all cry while making them spill out their dark inner secrets, so what does that make you?" Yzak asked in a slightly amused manner whist Flay seemed to consider this for a moment.

She unlocked the door and pushed it all the way open, then looked over her shoulder with a slight smile.

"A cruel manipulative bit-?" Flay began, Yzak reached out and pulled her into a kiss that was passionate and forceful. Her eyes widened in shock- ... confusion. Realization was something that was _not_ willing to dawn on her yet even until her high-heel got caught on the shag carpet and she fell backwards.

Yzak held onto her hand but with his free hand he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. When Yzak pulled her forward forcefully, pressing their chests together, Flay was bent backwards blushing like crazy, her heart beat just a little bit harder and suddenly she was more scared than ever before; but Yzak probably couldn't tell since his eyes were dark and clouded.

"God, Flay, have you always smelled this good?"

"Yes, I uhh... thi-?"

"It's irritating..." His hands still on her waist, he reached up, his mouth grazing her neck. "Your whole being frustrates me. I try not to pay attention but... when you... when you are close to me, I feel agitated and unable to work... once you enter my line of sight, my eyes unconsciously follow you, it makes me mad. You're always so outgoing. You can find the reason to laugh no matter who it is. It turns me on." He murmured sinfully in her ear as he pressed a kiss to her throat and sucked hard.

Flay gasped with the sudden action. For her part, she was in a haze. Her brain was not cooperating with her and she was helpless to Yzak's skillful attack. She was not even aware that they were no longer standing. He was laying her down on his bed, his hands moving over her arms, her waist, her stomach, before venturing lower. She hadn't even been conscious of the fact that her own hands were in his soft hair or that he left her neck to kiss his way over to the deep of her cleavage.

She was breathing raggedly, her brain still stuck in that haze that she had never felt before. The cologne Yzak was wearing was very appealing. His moves were so relentless, so sensual that the thought of that amazing body of his pressing on top of her on his bed felt so right even when she knew it was wrong. _No!_ This shouldn't go on, especially with one of them senselessly drunk!

"Can I ask you a favor?" Flay asked him hesitantly. Although they needed this she was still nervous.

"Anything." said Yzak, who was a bit out of breath. His lips was everywhere. Now it was slowly tracing her abdomen.

"Can we stop?"

Yzak paused, confused. "What?"

"I mean, can we not have sex?" She held his body a full arms length away from her, as if to somehow distance herself from a tempting hot chocolate, and then glanced at his face, to see whether or not he looked annoyed by the change of air when she caught the slight sink of his face. Her gaze dropped quickly when his eyes met hers and noticed his tie.

"Well I won't force you into something you don't want to," he sighed as his cold hand untied from her own.

When they finally pulled apart, Flay moved away from her spot on the bed over to edge facing the balcony. She smoothed out her clothes whilst Yzak rolled over to his back, which pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry..." She said, almost warily.

Yzak shook his head and looked to the ceiling in a gesture that said, "but why?". After thinking a moment his expression remained unchanged. "Do you hate me?"

"No, that'll be impossible," Flay smiled, a sincere smile, not the kind she normally passed on when dealing with annoying people in general. "I have a soft spot for half good looking guys. What I hate is the alcohol."

To be honest, Flay had dreamed about this for a long time and she really wouldn't of mind if she and Yzak dated. He was hot with his, broad shoulder, fine abs, cute butt, bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a great guy too. A bit of a hot-head, but genuinely caring. Yzak watched Dearka like a brother and intermittently bails him when he gets into trouble. He even helped her in a situation once.

Yzak wasn't Flay's best friend but they have known each other for four years now- ever since they started college. She had developed a crush on him for awhile, but what surprised her was that she doesn't act nervous, or like a giddy school girl whenever she was around him; which is how she usually acted around guys she liked. Maybe because Yzak was foremost her friend.

Flay glanced at Yzak to see him looking back at her.

"You think I'm good looking?" Yzak asked in a slightly amused manner.

"I said _half_ good looking and that basically means you aren't ugly," Flay laughed in a state of defense. God, how she hated alcohol right now. Basic things like kindness, self-awareness, and dispiriting embarrassment, when alcohol is involved, the dilemma becomes as answering two question: One, did he mean any of the things he said; and two, will he remember anything of what he did in the morning? ... She didn't want them to start something they might later regret. Worst, Yzak_ did_ just recently got out of a bad breakup and probably would not be so ready to commit again. Furthermore, she wasn't as desperate as to take advantage of him. Who knows how Yzak would react if that were to happen.

They sat in silence.

And about ten minutes Flay thought Yzak had fallen asleep, but he stretched from his spot on the bed and shrugged his shoulders. He had this lazy look on his face when he place a hand on hers and pulled her hand closer to him. Slowly, his fingers began to travel up and down her arm.

Unlike Flay, Yzak had never been the touchy-feely kind of person even while in a relationship. Not like it was a bad thing. It just surprised Flay how Yzak seemed to be the one initiating the soft gestures now and not pulling away from them like he would usually do; guess they could blame it on the fact that he wasn't in his right mind.

She looked at him. He had this weird look on his face like he wanted to say something but couldn't decide if he should. "It's getting harder to keep myself from falling for you."

A smile snuck onto Flay's face and looked at the trees in front of her.

"Go to sleep, Yzak."

For now, she was content with the world like this.


End file.
